


6x3

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: In which Joey doesn't know what 6 x 3 is.Based off this video:https://youtu.be/iBmq1zaanig





	6x3

Joey chewed on his pencil, then sighed and let his head drop.

Safiya walked over to him. "What's the problem dude?"

Joey lifted his head then gestured to the paper in front of him. "Math Problems."

Safiya's face brightened. "Oh I can help!" She grabbed the paper. "See, here's an easy one! What's 6 times 3?"

Joey hummed, then mumbled, "I dunno."

Safiya quinted at him. "6 times 3?"

Joey threw his hands up. "I don't know!"

"SIX TIMES THREE!"

Joey stood up. "I DON'T"

"_SIX TIMES THREE!"_

_"I LEGIT DON'T KNOW, WHAT IS IT?"_

_"WHAT IS IT?"_

"wait what is it?"

Safiya looked at the paper then frowned. "Alright I don't know. Get Colleen."

Joey looked at her suprised. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"COLLEEN COME HERE!"

Colleen stepped into the room. "What's the problem?"

"Safiya simply shoved the paper into her hands and stomped out of the room.

Colleen glanced at the paper, then back to Joey, who looked lost as all hell. "What's 6 times 3?"

"I don't know!"

"6 TIMES 3, JOEY"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Colleen shook him by the shoulders. "Whats 6 times 2?"

Joey grinned. "Oh, Twelve!"

"Alright, now add 6."

"I don't know, what is it?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

Colleen looked at the paper once more, began counting on her fingers, the glared at his homework. "Alright, I can't help you. Go get your math teacher."

"Wha-"

"MR.PATRICK"

*BOOM* Mr. Matthew Patrick appeared out of thin air. His looked at Joey like you look at dog shit on your shoe, and shouted, "WHAT!"

Colleen passed him the homework. "Help your student.

Mat placed his hand on his hip as he looked at the problem. "I TAUGHT YOU THIS! WHAT'S 6 TIMES 3?"

Joey was on the verge of tears. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Mat began pacing back and forth. "Look, if Johnny has 6 times 3 amounts of dish soaps, how much dish soap does he have?"

Joey thought for about .3 seconds, then shouted, "HOW MUCH?"

"EXCATLY, HOW MUCH?"

And then Mr.Patrick froze. He placed the paper down. Put his face in his hands and sighed. 

He look at his hands, then began counting on his fingers. "1...2...3..." 

In the end, nobody could figure out what 6 x 3 was.

**THE END!**


End file.
